1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a compound preparation, and more particularly to selenium covered basic copper chloride preparation and usage.
2. Description of Related Arts
Selenium was originally classified as toxic substance until 1957 that people realized it is an essential trace element, and was found that selenium can prevent certain diseases. In 1973, using labeling technique selenium was detected an essential component of glutathione peroxidase, which determined it is a necessary trace element for animals. In the same year, the World Health Organization announced that selenium is a trace element essential to human physiology. In 1974 FDA of USA allowed to add selenium in animal feed.
Selenium biological effects in animals are: (1) Selenium removes lipid peroxides by glutathione peroxidase enzymatic reaction, disable the pathogenic role of the reactive oxygen species and free radicals, cooperate with vitamin E as two ways of animal body anti-oxidant. (2) Selenium can protect and maintain the integrity of the immune system and can enhance animal and human humoral and cellular immune function. (3) Promotes and maintain reproductive performance of animals, it is necessary for males to produce sperm. (4) Enhance T cell-mediated tumor-specific immunity, enhance anti-cancer effects, and regulate thyroid gland to maintain normal physiological function. (5) Selenium can antagonize the arsenic, mercury, cadmium and other heavy metal elements in the poisoning effect on the body. (6) promote growth, maintain cardiovascular health, and maintain normal function of the visual organs.
In animal diets, 0.1 mg/kg selenium in the content is benefit for animal, while 5 to 8 mg/kg selenium in the content is harmful, therefore the amount of animal diets supplemented is minimal (1/10,000,000 to 5/10,000,000). The scope between physical demand and poisoning amount of selenium is narrow (about 50 times). Therefore selenium in animal diets must be dispersed uniformly. Otherwise, the utility will be affected, resulting in selenium poisoning or poor efficiency.
China allows the use of sodium selenate and selenium yeast as selenium feed additive. Sodium selenate is cheap, and has high selenium content. But it is highly toxic, and the dose is difficult to control. It also has redox effects which is harmful on the animals and the environment. So, as our requirement selenium in animal diets must be added in the form of premix, normally selenium premix contains about 200 mg/kg selenium in content. There are two ways to produce selenium premix: First, mixed with other mineral (such as iron, copper, zinc, manganese) salts by mechanical mixing method to form mineral salts premix. Its advantage is no need of selenium dispersion separately. Use the other minerals as the dispersion carrier, and no longer need others (such as wheat flour, powder, etc.) carriers dispersed. However, sodium selenate has the physical and chemical properties of soluble in water, easily absorbing moisture and caking, illiquid, and the selenium content is only two ten thousandths, so it is difficult to mix and disperse uniformly. Second, use chaff powder as an adsorbent, spray aqueous solution of sodium selenate on chaff powder, mix evenly to form selenium thinner, then mix with other ingredients and dry to made selenium premix. This method has the same disadvantages as described above. It also has disadvantages such as more processes, high production costs, and not suitable for intensive production. Therefore, some countries restrict using sodium selenate as selenium nutritional supplements, and use organic selenium widely (such as Sweden, Japan, Finland). Sweden provides piglet feed must use organic selenium, Japan prohibit the use of sodium selenate in the feed in 1993, in United States only 0.3 mg/kg inorganic selenium can be added to feed.
Organic selenium, such as selenium yeast, has high animal absorption and utilization, and low toxicity, has not adversely effect on animals and environment. However, the price of organic selenium is high, and the selenium content is low. The selenium content of selenium yeast is only one-thousandth. By selenium content, the price of selenium yeast is several hundred of times higher than sodium selenite. The cost of organic selenium restricts its application in feed.
Copper is involved in the body hematopoiesis. It plays an important role in the heme synthesis and red blood cells maturation. It is an essential component of a variety of enzymes in animals, participates in the process of animal osteogenesis, hair and fur pigmentation and keratinization. Copper is also very important to animals reproduction. Copper is an indispensable micro-nutrient for animal feed to add. China Patent No. ZL95192983.6 disclosed a “micro-nutrient additives”, which involves a similar orthorhombic atacamite-type crystalline basic copper chloride (TBCC) for animal feed additives. Chinese invention patent No. ZL200610060144.1 disclosed a “Botallackite preparation methods and the use,” it uses a monoclinic botallackite crystalline basic copper chloride for animal feed addictives. Botallackite and atacamite are isomeric. They are powder with good liquidity and low solubility, have good mixing property, easy to be processed with feed, won't destroy vitamins and fats in feed, and have high bioavailability.
Selenium and copper are both trace mineral elements needed for animal feed, and have biological synergy in body anti-oxidation. But there is still no study reported in selenium-copper composite element feed additive, particularly in selenium-copper composite element feed additive combines the advantages of crystalline basic copper chloride such as good liquidity, suitable particle size, low solubility, no damp caking, and advantages of sodium selenite such as low cost.